The Devils' Whisper
by Dark Fenrir
Summary: Sweet Devil AU! Both of those devils came out of nowhere, and they took an interest towards him. Such interest will never end in a good way. Warning: Devil!America/England, Devil!England/England.


**Warning: Dubcon, Sweet Devil, collaring, and some bondage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers.**

* * *

"Look at you, England. Flushed, naked, your body basically sending off 'please fuck me!' And it's going to stay like that a lot longer." A devil, who looked a lot like England, but had a red hair, and a pair of horn on his head sneered.

Another devil, but this time he looked more America, but with black hair and a pair of horn on the side of his head smirked. "Don't tease him so much, Arthur. He had begged... after all. And maybe he will beg even now if we remove that gag, hmmm?" The devil said, a small smirk on his face.

England tugged at the bonds that tied him. They didn't yield, as he expected, but at the same time... He accepted it. Those two were the only one that cared for him, afterall. Nobody else cared, his thoughts were cut-off when Alfred seemed to get bored enough and tugged on the leash that connected towards the collar on his neck.

"England... don't you get tired of you know, all of those other nations? They hate you, after all. They probably are... happier with you gone." Alfred whispered, letting out a dark grin.

Arthur smirked, catching on what Alfred aimed. "That's right, England. Nobody will probably even care if you don't turn up. They probably will rejoice over that." Arthur's tail wrapped itself around Arthur's cock, squeezing and teasing it.

Bucking his hips, England desperately wanted more friction, he couldn't stand all the teasing anymore. He needed more, "P-Please.." He mumbled, but he was sure those two wouldn't hear it, and he was still gagged as well.

The blue-eyed demon looked toward his mate, England's devil counterpart. They smirked at each other, knowing what each planned. "We have a proposition, England, my dear." He whispered, his voice starting to gain hypnotic quality. It wouldn't do to have the other to reject this after all. His hand however, start to reach towards England's entrance and searched that 'sweet spot'.

The way England arched to Alfred's hand made Alfred felt triumphant. He found it and now, with both pleasure spot stimulated, England came, and hard.

And then the gag was removed. "You know that other nations don't care about you at all... so why don't you become ours? It will be better, England." The words flowed naturally from Arthur's mouth, oh, he didn't mind to screw over his counterpart, it was terribly fun, especially with how some nations even naturally said hurtful words to England himself without realising it, and making both his and Alfred's work easier.

"We'll... let's say... you'll have both of our attention, and you don't need to worry about any of those hurtful things they said." Alfred said, he knew how England was heavily affected by their words, and how ironic it was that the same nations that cared for England were the one that said those hurtful words. Oh, how he wanted to laugh at them...

They could see how England immediately lost all that afterglow release, his eyes looking everywhere but at them. Alfred, knowing that they needed to push England over, after all, England still had that stupid hope that there were nations that still care. He caressed England's cheek gently, before petting England, much like how one did to a pet.

"Ssssh... You don't need to worry anymore with us. What you needed to do is just to accept it all. Let's just say that... we'll take care of you." Of course, their kind of 'taking care' was different than what the nation probably had in mind. But then, the nation probably wouldn't care anymore by the time he knew it.

England's body stiffened. "R-Really...?" He whispered out, finally speaking. To tell the truth, he was tired, tired of everything. Nobody cared for him, except possibly these two. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to the petting, in a way, it felt nice.

"Of course, no need to worry about anything anymore... There were just a few drawbacks. But you don't need to worry about how all of your other nations hate you... dislike you... ignoring you... It all evens out in the end." Arthur whispered, he knew that with how England flinched, he just hit the nail right on the head. In fact, from the corner of his eyes, he watched Alfred creating ithat/i collar. Now, they only needed a consent from England, which was a sure thing by now.

Looking down, England didn't notice the collar, and how both of the devils smirked at each other, as if telling 'Mission Well Done'. "Alright then..." And immediately, the collar was put on his neck, and England screamed.

Time passed. England didn't know how long it had been, nor did he care so much. Memories from before he stayed here actually was foggy, and he had questioned his Masters. They told him that he didn't need to remember those, all he had was bad memories, and he accepted those.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed down to the bed. It was soft, and dipped from his weight. Suddenly, the chain that was connected towards his collar rattled a bit. Peeking through his eyelids, he watched as one of his Master came in. England bowed his head, crawling slowly towards Master Alfred. When he neared Master, his head was petted, and England nuzzled towards the hand.

"Suck it." Master ordered, bringing out his cock straight to England's face.

Instead of answering, he immediately open his mouth and put it in, obediently sucking it. And he knew he wasn't allowed to use his hands to help Master reached release faster, but he supposed that was okay, after all, that wasn't that bad. Sucking and continually taking it deeper into his throat, it wasn't long until Master came. Even though he gagged a little, he tried to swallow every last drop, which was futile, it wasn't long until some dribbled over his lips and chin, dripping down to the floor.

"Good boy. Now go back to that bed and spread your legs." Master ordered, and he sounded angry, which made England felt fear.

Shakily, England crawled back, he knew how it was when both Master were angry. His body would be abused, and it would hurt. But when they were happy, they would take care of him. So it evened out in the end, really (even though most days were like this, them being angry and he would be used and they would pet him and he was just so tired that he fell asleep).

On the bed, he spread it as wide as he could. Master growled in approval as he came on top of England. And he entered, England wanted to scream from the pain, the agony. It hurt, it hurt so much and he wished it would stop- And Master just continued, fucking him like he was a doll. Then, everything went dark.

It was some time later than he regained consciousness. This time, it was Master Arthur that was within the room. In fact, Master looked bored as he stared at England. Suddenly feeling very conscious, he looked down, noting that his body was cleaned, although every time he moved, there were sharp pain on his tailbone.

"He's rougher today, isn't he?" Master asked, but he continued speaking, indicating that he didn't want to hear England's answer. "I suppose that's to be expected. There were... ah... some things happening." England was curious, but he knew better than asking. Master would explain if they wanted to, not if he asked them. And Master Arthur was smirking too, before standing up. "Go back to sleep, pet." His tail flicked a little as he walked and went out of the room, leaving him alone.

Closing his eyes, England obeyed the order. After all, Master Arthur was usually the kinder between the two. Sleep came easily, claiming him back into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for those that is hoping for a new chapter for Collar and Chain. I get distracted by this lovely art, (Warning: NSFW) vuri. tumblr post/ 24448275547/ and I made this to help unstuck my brain. So... please R&R everybody, and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
